


Captain’s New Happiness

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Ace no Kyuujitsu
Genre: Boyfriends, Engagement, Gay Sex, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Post Series, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Tohru Matsudo and Tohru Hikada have a sexual evening with three surprises in store for their relationship.
Relationships: Hikada Tohru/Matsudo Tohru
Kudos: 1





	Captain’s New Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Characters from Ace No Kyuujitsu manga by Nishida Higashi. Don’t own them

Tohru Matsudo has black hair and brown eyes and a strong physique and is 38 years old and his young boyfriend, Tohru Hikada has blonde hair and brown eyes and is 20 years old. He and Tohru are on his futon together in his house in each other’s arms both wearing their underwear. He is wearing dark blue boxer briefs as his young boyfriend is wearing white boxer briefs. They both showered together after having sex the past 2 hours. Sucking on each other’s cocks, kissing and licking each other and him fucking his boyfriend in the ass. They were both sweating and panting from their climax, his chest covered with his boy’s cum. He gladly swallowed it all scooping it up with his fingers. 

Kuroda and his 5 year old son, Yuuto are still at the aquarium and won’t be back in 5 hours so he and Tohru have still have time for some more naughty play time together. He thinks to himself that he’s acting like a teenager again. He used to have sex with random men during high school before going to the army, playing house by getting married and having a son. He became a captain of a cruise ship for years. Now he’s with the most amazing young man, Tohru Hikada the baseball ace of the Blue Seas. They have been dating for almost 8 months. His boyfriend practically lives with him and Yuuto. Thinking to himself, “I wonder if Tohru will want to move in with me and Yuuto forever?”

Tohru nudges his chest with his elbow getting him out of his thoughts. He looks at him and ruffles Tohru’s blonde hair with his left hand as his right hand is around his waist.   
“Hey dirty old man what’s wrong?”  
“Let’s play a little game?”  
“Huh. Okay what are the rules?”  
“Just one. You have a agree to whatever I say.”  
“Mmm. Alright dirty old man. What’s the first question?”  
“I want you to move in with me and Yuuto forever!”  
“Ye-Yes. I practically here at your house 5 days out of the week anyway. Tohru I’ll move in with you. Plus, seeing you in your Naked Apron every morning and sleeping with you every night I’d love it. But can we get an actual bed; I really don’t like sleeping on a futon on the floor.”  
He laughs and agrees to go bed shopping with Tohru in a few days. And also agreeing to help Tohru move his stuff from his apartment to here.

A few tears are running down his face as he cups Tohru’s face with both hands and caresses his cheek with his thumb.   
“I love you, Tohru Hikada. My good boy.”  
He kisses Tohru on the mouth as their kiss deepens and gets more passionate as their hands are all over each other’s running up and down their bodies. They remove their boxer briefs and start jerking each other off.

They stop kissing but continue jerking each other’s cocks.   
“Two more questions to go Tohru?”  
“What’s the next question?”  
“Will you marry this dirty old man who loves grabbing onto your beautiful ass and loves having sex with you every day. Marry me in the future, my good boy.”  
“Yes I’ll marry you. I’ll be your husband my dirty old man.”  
“Last question. Can I rim your beautiful ass, Tohru. I promise I’ll go slow and be gentle as I do it.”  
“W-what wait you can to put your tongue in my asshole.”  
“Yes. Don’t worry you’ll get used to the sensation.”  
“I’m a little nervous but okay let’s try it out.”  
“Let’s me do it here in our bedroom.”  
“What about the veranda.”  
“The veranda can wait besides it’s not even night time.”

Tohru says to him with a grin, “I remember you saying earlier, “As for sexy action, now that we have a veranda I’m hatching plans for all kinds of stuff once the sun goes down.””   
“Haha okay. Please let this dirty old man who loves you rim your beautiful hole.”  
“Okay. Tohru, b-but be gentle and go slow!”  
“Of course my good boy.”  
He has Tohru on his hands on knees and he gets in position kneeling behind him as he spreads Tohru’s ass cheeks exposing Tohru’s ass.  
“Please go slow and gentle okay, Tohru!”  
He can tell Tohru is blushing and he gently sticks a finger in his ass then a second finger causing his young boyfriend to start moaning. 

He lowers his head and starts to lick his boyfriend’s asshole with his tongue licking upwards and downwards in a slow and gentle rhythm as he hears Tohru’s moaning, “Ahh. Ahh. Ahh. That feels a little weird.”  
He stops for a sec and says, “Don’t worry you’ll love it soon enough Tohru.”  
He licks his boyfriend’s ass, his tongue moving up and down tasting the sweet musk on his tongue as Tohru is still moaning. He sees Tohru stroking his own erect cock which is already leaking precum. He eats his boyfriend’s ass enjoying the taste as he strokes his cock too keeping up the pace of Tohru’s stroking.   
“Stroke your cock, Tohru. God your ass tastes amazing, my good boy.”  
“Tohru, I’m about to cum..”  
“Go ahead and cum boy.”  
“I’m cumming!” He sees Tohru’s cock explode with cum getting on Tohru’s hand and dripping down his cock too. He hears Tohru’s panting and moaning as he still is jerking off and eating Tohru’s ass.   
“I’m cumming!”  
His cock shots a huge load of cum on his hand, some lands on the futon beneath him and cum is spilling down his cock and onto his hairy thighs. 

He and Tohru clean themselves up while also enjoying each other’s juicy delicious cum. He cleans the cum on the futon with a washcloth from the bathroom and returns to find his young ace, Tohru laying on his back. He sits down on the futon with his legs crossed, beckoning with his finger and grabs onto Tohru’s hand pulling into onto his lap. He wraps his arms about his boyfriend’s waist as they kiss. He feels Tohru’s hands caressing his black hair.   
“So how was your first experience getting rimmed, my good boy?!”  
He grins at his boyfriend and he grabs onto Tohru’s ass cheeks squeezing them.   
“It was weird at first but I enjoy it. Can I do it you sometime, Captain Daddy.”  
Tohru whispered to words in his ear and he grins wickedly.  
“Of course, my good Ace. Plus I like having you in my lap.” He kisses Tohru.  
“Me too.”  
He and Tohru start kissing again.   
“I love you, Tohru Matsudo!”  
“I love you so much too, Tohru Hikada!”  
They start making out and having sex again. 

Fours hours later  
He and Tohru take a shower together and get dressed. He puts on a blue t-shirt, white boxer briefs, gray shorts and his Takoyari apron. Tohru puts on a white and yellow t-shirt, white boxer briefs and blue shorts. He starts cooking dinner as Tohru sets the table. 

At exactly 7 o’clock, Kuroda drops off his son, Yuuto then heads home. Yuuto runs up to Tohru hugging him.  
He watches Tohru and Yuuto talk.  
“How was the aquarium, Yuuto?”  
“It was great. Did you and Papa get my drawings?!”  
“Yeah you’re getting better at your drawings.”  
“Haha. Hinaka. Let’s go play.”  
“Well, Yuuto I’m helping your Papa cook dinner.”  
He walks towards his son and his boyfriend, Tohru.  
“That’s okay. I can handle it. You and Yuuto go play. I’ll call you to come and eat dinner.” He kisses Tohru in front of Yuuto as his young son laughs.   
“Hinaka let’s go play shark vs demon.”  
Yuuto runs off to his bedroom and Tohru fallows him.

He has a big smile on his face as he loves that Yuuto calls Tohru Hinaka and Big Bro. He can’t wait till Yuuto calls Tohru Papa or Daddy like Yuuto calls him. He can’t wait to live together and be married to his young baseball ace, Tohru Hikada the one man who he’ll always be in love with. He finishes dinner and walks to Yuuto’s bedroom standing in the doorway watching Tohru play with Yuuto with a smile on his face and a few tears in his eyes. He’s been so much happier since he met Tohru Hikada and they will get more happier as the years pass on.


End file.
